C'est La Vie
by The-Glitter-Girl
Summary: Claire moves to Westchester but not as the sad poor girl she was in the original story. She's got money, style and fame. But her style clashes with the alpha of the Pretty Committee and she must decide whether she will bow down to Massie's will or overthrow their regime.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I've been reading Clique fanfiction and felt the need to add to the fandom. So I hope you like it.**

She readjusted the sleeves to her Alice and Olivia Alta Peasant Top and once again admired her new Ralph Lauren Suede Tricia Lace up Booties from Ralph Lauren. She had to make a good impression seeing as this would be her home for the three remaining years of her high school education. She took a deep breath as she walked to the door.

When Claire stepped off the private jet into the ultra exclusive Westchester County, she was anything but impressed. As far as elite airports went it was rather lack luster and as she was waving at the cameras flashing towards her all she could think that with a bit more color the dull airport could become much more desirable. She walked through the airport rapidly making sure she checked her appearance in every reflective surface she passed. The last thing she needed was some lame tabloid printing a picture of her with something in her teeth or a knot in her hair. She had checked before she exited the plane but it didn't hurt to make sure.

Claire finally reached the pickup station to find her driver and good friend Charlie waiting for her. He briefly smiled at her and gestured that they should leave. She eagerly followed the suggestion and had to remind herself not to run from the press that was still calling out questions to her even as she tried to make her escape. She jumped into the sparkling red Bentley.

As they drove off she put on her Alexander McQueen and told Charlie about the last couple of months. They were laughing and having a great time as he teased her about the rumor that had been going around about her making out with Connor Foley. It was completely false, of course, and he knew it. Claire absolutely despised Connor Foley. She had hated him ever since he had "accidently" forgotten to mention that the director had changed the script and let the director chew her out about not knowing her lines.

"He's such a jerk. I don't know how anyone could believe that." Claire said in a huffy manner.

"You know you think he's soooo sexy." Charlie laughed drawing out the "o" on so and adding a feminine tinge to his voice. "You should totes go for it gurl."

Claire laughed as she hit him for being such a dork.

After a bit of time had passed the car began to slow and came to stop in front of a large manor. It was gorgeous of course. It had large stone walls and a bit of ivy on the side to give it some color. Claire looked at her new residence. There was a large immaculate lawn, a pool house, a small riding arena and horse stable and a skate ramp. On the skate ramp there was a short boy with bright red curls stuffed into a black helmet. She watched as he narrowed his eyes and went down the ramp, when he got into the air he did a flip and skated back to the other side stopping precisely at the top looking extremely pleased with himself.

Claire began clapping and hollering, at the noise he looked down and noticed her for the first time.

"Claire!" He yelled, sliding down the ramp on his backside.

"Long time no see, little Bro." Claire said laughing. "When I last saw you, you were at least a foot shorter."

"That's a lie! You saw me 2 weeks ago!" He accused.

"Okay that's true, I'll admit it."

They hugged and she ruffled his slightly sweaty hair.

Todd was her little brother and probably her best friend. He was two years younger than her but he was really intelligent and always there for her. The two didn't always get along, they were siblings after all, they fought but they always reconciled quickly. Most of their fights were about his spying and Claire treating him like a kid.

They walked into the house and Todd led her to the kitchen. They found the cook, Sierra, with her back turned making dinner for that night. They attempted to sneak some of the fresh baked chocolate chip cookies off the plate across the room from her only to be met by her authoritative voice.

"I counted them and if one cookie goes missing, I will personally make sure you never eat another cookie ever."

The siblings quickly scattered as infuriating their amazing cook was never something that one would do willingly.

Claire found her room and quickly changed into some more sporty clothes. She threw on her Knockout Victoria Secret Tights with shorts and a long sleeve Nike shirt with a sports bra. She threw her bright blond hair into a pony tail and pulled on her Stefan Janoski skate shoes. She jogged outside to find her brother waiting for her holding her favorite board. She quickly scaled the ramp and jumped on the board she did a small jump and landed it she went back and forth a few times getting a little more confident each time she did. She finally reached the top and stopped, breathing heavily. She was surprised when she heard applause and cheering so surprised that she tripped and fell, luckily, away from the bowl.

She climbed down the ladder blushing madly. There she saw 3guys who seemed to be about her age standing with her brother. They were laughing, probably at her little stumble earlier; this realization caused her face to heat up even brighter.

Claire cleared her throat and looked expectantly at her brother.

"Oh right!" Todd said in an amused tone. "These guys are my buddies."

He pointed at the boy with sandy blond hair, "Derrick." The boy in the backward cap was "Josh." And the boy with the dark hair falling into his mismatched eyes was "Cam."

Derrick stepped forward and announced, "I have never seen a girl who actually does things! They usually just sit around doing their nails and talk about the new shoes they bought."

"I like to do those things too," Claire said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well you can't be perfect," he said winking.

This just added to Claire's mortification. Despite the fact that her status as an actress required that she talk to people often, she had never been particularly good at it. She was actually very shy. She tried to laugh with the rest of them but it came out sounding hollow. Luckily they didn't seem to notice.

"Do you want to come with us to Slice of Heaven later? It's this great pizza place that's pretty close by. There's going to be a couple girls coming too. You're going to OCD right?" Josh asked barely paused to wait for her response.

She nodded.

He continued in the same manner. "Then you can meet some of the girls who go there. It'll be cool."

"I guess that could be fun." She muttered with a small smile.

Meeting people was always uncomfortable, but going to school the first day without knowing anyone sounded much worse.

"I'm going to go get ready." Claire said as she began walking towards the house. She went up the stairs to her room and turned on her shower. Quickly she made sure that all the dirtiness from the skating and traveling were washed away. Once she was finished she wrapped her hair and body into towels and began scouring her closet that was cute and sophisticated but casual enough that it could be worn to a pizza parlor.

She finally decided on her Free People Lace Trim Trapeze Slipdress and her Neuw Sister Ray Denim Shorts. Claire paired the outfit with her Alice and Olivia Gigi Painted Heels. She blow dried her hair and put on some light makeup and an ABS by Allen Schwartz Jewelry Box of Jewels Cube Long Necklace. She looked good. She went downstairs and met up with the guys. They seemed surprised to see her in real clothes and without helmet hair. Claire giggled at their shocked expressions. She felt a little uncomfortable at their stares. But she knew she looked amazing. "Can we go now? Or would you guys rather I went while you stand around like you can't shut your mouths?" She said smirking. They managed to put themselves together and they walked out the door. They grabbed their bikes and rode to the pizza place. She walked in the door and was led to a table where five girls sat.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry I don't know much about skateboarding or clothes honestly. <strong>

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**

**Also I'm aware that Claire is a little Mary-Sueish but I'll be adding more to her character as we go along.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretty fast update huh? :p**

**So anyway I hope you guys like this :)**

**With no further ado...**

Chapter 2

**(A/N That rhymed :P)**

Claire watched as the four girls turned around in sync, as if had been choreographed. They were beautiful with shimmering hair and flawless complexion. Claire noted that they were all dressed in designer clothes. They were all smiling but she noted that the two brunette girls look annoyed.

"Hey, babe," Josh said going to sit with the beautifully tan girl.

Ah that explained her irritation. Claire tried to think positive non-threatening thoughts to the girl.

_Don't worry, I'm not interested. He's all yours._

"So who is this, Derrick?" Asked the other brunette girl, who still had that look of forced good natured-ness on her face.

"Oh right," He announced. "This is our new friend, Claire. You should see her on the ramp."

Claire found herself blushing at Derrick's introduction. She doubted these girls had ever been on a skateboard.

"Eh. Ma. Gawd. You're Claire Lyons! The movie star!" The blond girl shrieked. Claire found herself blushing even brighter. She began to worry that she'd never be able to stop the redness coloring her cheeks.

"Take a chill pill, Kris." The aggravated brunette stated in an authoritative tone. She then turned her eyes to Claire. The girl's eyes critically examined Claire from hair to shoe. She stuck her hand out and offered her name. "Massie Block."

Claire took her hand and they shook. She noted the strength behind the other girl's handshake.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before the red haired girl piped in. "I'm Dylan, we met when you were on my mom's show before Dial L. You probably don't remember it was while ago…"

Claire took a moment to look at Dylan. She had looked familiar. "No I do remember you; you told me all the gossip about Hadley and Abbey!" She began to laugh at the memory.

Dylan's eyes lit up. "Eh. Ma. Gawd. You do remember! These are my other friends Alicia," pointing at the girl with Josh's arm around her shoulder. "And this is Kristen." She said pointing at the athletic blond who was trying to look relaxed but practically vibrating in her seat.

Claire was beyond happy to finally recognize someone. She sat down next to the still chattering red head. The boys had lost interest in the conversation as soon as the pizza had arrived and were all happily stuffing their faces. She grabbed a piece and noticed the shock on Alicia's face.

She just grinned back and took a large bite out of it. Dylan looked pleased and grabbed her own piece.

"So Kuh-Laire," Massie said in an almost sickly sweet manner. "Why are you in little old Westchester? Are you a has-been already?"

Claire was surprised by the hostility in Massie Block's eyes. The girls all watch enraptured waiting for her response. The boys were oblivious, of course, talking about soccer or something.

"I just wanted a break from the craziness, I just wanted a normal high school experience, you know?"

Massie nodded in mock sympathy. "It must be so hard for you to move around so much, you must have like no friends right?"

Claire didn't know what to say to that, but luckily Cam decided to break in.

"Hey do any of you guys wanna go to the game room with us?"

Claire immediately jumped at the chance to escape Massie. Seeing this Dylan and Kristen also quickly rose from their seats. Alicia seemed to be unwilling to go without Massie but her eyes followed them while the small group walked to the game room at the other side of the restaurant.

The boys quickly jumped into some racing game. Claire walked over to the air hockey table. The two girls followed her appearing uncomfortable.

She pulled out a few dollars. "Who wants to go first?"

They didn't move at first but Kristen slowly picked up the paddle on the opposite side. She seemed hesitant at first but her competitive nature won out and she beat Claire. Claire passed her paddle to Dylan who protested but couldn't say no to Claire's puppy dog eyes.

Dylan wasn't very good honestly but Claire made sure to cheer loudly for both sides. By now the boys had wandered over and were laughing and joking along with them.

Dylan lost gracefully and passed her whacker to Josh who cracked his knuckles playfully and began to lose quickly. Derrick was up next he took it very serious his eyes narrowed in concentration. He managed to beat Kristen by one point. She looked disgruntled and told Derrick that there would be a rematch, but after a minute of observing the next round was happily cheering for Cam to beat "the no good cheater."

Even Alicia and Massie came over to view their little tournament. Cam beat Derrick by complete luck after Derrick accidently scored on himself.

Everyone was shocked when Massie decided it was her turn. She crushed Cam and waited for a new opponent. The only one who hadn't gone was Alicia and she refused due to her new manicure. Finally Claire stepped up and said she'd like another round.

The two stood a table length apart; there's was no playfulness in this game. Massie got the first hit, slamming it next to Claire's goal. It ricocheted back to her and she hit again with the same determination. Claire hit it this time but unfortunately passed it right to Massie who scored.

Massie 1- Claire 0

Claire was really in the zone now she tapped it lightly to set up the shot then slammed in to the goal on the opposite end.

Claire 3- Massie 2

The boys began to take bets. The girls were cheering loudly, Dylan and Kristen switching between the two names.

Massie managed to get one in the goal in one stroke and she began to smirk at her imminent victory.

Massie 6- Claire 5

The room seemed to tense there was no more cheering the game was tied at 6. Match point. The two girls were eying each other warily. This was not a friendly game and neither of them was willing to lose.

The puck hit the table, Massie hit it with all of her force it missed the goal. It came back and she struck it again. Once more it came back she lined up the shot and slammed into the puck. She began to raise her arms in celebration. It was a perfect shot there was no way- Claire's paddle struck the puck and Massie's eyes widened. She tried to recover and stop the puck from slipping through. The air went off and like her paddle, Massie's heart sank.

Everyone cheered, some money was exchanged, and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Well almost everyone, Massie was clearly not used to losing as she seemed very stiff when Derrick made a comment that he "lost money because of you." He said it jokingly in a good natured way but she looked beyond annoyed.

"Come on girls, Isaac's here, best not to keep him waiting. See ya guys." She then walked away while the other girls hastily said their goodbyes and power walked to catch up with her.

The four remaining of the group finished off their sodas and rode home.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. Please review whether you liked it or not. <strong>

**I'm gonna try to keep updating at this speed but just remember reviews inspire me :)**

**-The~Glitter~Girl **


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is a shorter chapter, but I hope you guys like it. The underlined parts are texts. Italics are thoughts.**

Massie was not in a good mood. She sat in the middle of her bed with clothes thrown carelessly around the room. The first day of school was tomorrow and she couldn't find a single acceptable piece of clothing! Usually finding the perfect first day outfit was her favorite thing in the world. She knew exactly what she wanted and could effortlessly make people see exactly how perfect and put together she was, but today everything looked boring, tacky or just clashed.

She wanted to cry, but everyone knows crying is not alpha behavior. So she took some deep soothing breaths. _I can do this. I'm an alpha and alphas are always in control. _Once she'd relaxed herself she took another look around the destroyed room and sighed, then began to put the clothes away.

While she was cleaning she found a pink blouse with a high collar and a little black bow that almost looked to be a bow tie. It was fitted and looked amazing on her she had earlier discarded it because she had wanted to wear a blazer but with the right shoes and skirt she could look sophisticated and chic she immediately found the perfect shoes a pair of white and black Prada heels. But all her skirts looked unflattering with the top.

Massie changed back to her 7 dark wash skinny jeans and a dark green ruffled blouse. She put on some makeup and quickly went downstairs and called Isaac telling him that she had to go to the mall immediately.

When she arrived at the mall she felt centered. This was her domain. She immediately walked into Saks. She went through rack after rack. Nothing was quite right. She left the store not at all worried her mall rarely disappointed her. She went into Ralph Lauren next still nothing. She then went into Barney's and found it. It was perfect a black flared skirt with a little bit of light pink tulle hidden underneath. It was gorgeous, she immediately ran to the counter to check out.

She walked out of the store feeling great she was officially ready for the first day of school. Until she noticed a familiar looking shirt on someone she knew. Claire Lyons. She was in standing in line at the Starbucks with a short red haired buy. She was wearing her shirt! Well almost, it was light blue color and she looked better than Massie had in it. It looked as if it had been made for her. She could barely hold back the tears in her eyes as she ran to the black car that would take her home. The entire ride home Massie Block seemed to have steam coming out of her ears. She was so upset.

It was official. Massie hated Claire Lyons. Nobody messed with her first day outfit.

She whipped off a text to the girls. Just in. Claire here because she was on drugs at her last movie.

Eh. Ma. Gawd. She seemed so cool. Kristen replied first.

I believe it. She's way too skinny. Alicia threw in.

I dunno guys she's really nice and she doesn't seem like the type... Dylan tried to defend.

Massie smirked this was about to be it for Kuh-Laire Lyons. She typed quickly and with excitement, Claire is a LBR. Who agrees? 

Done. Alicia responded as if she had already typed it before the question had been asked.

Done. Kristen replied slowly as if unsure of her decision.

Dylan didn't respond so after a few minutes Massie sent out the last text of the night.

And done.

Dylan's lack of support surprised her she was usually such a follower. _She'll get over it. _Massie thought and turned once more to the mess that was her room.

Line

Dylan Marvil stared at her phone; she continued looking at the conversation that had just taken place. This was ridiculous. Claire didn't need the Pretty Committee to be popular. She was famous. The only thing that could come out of this was the clique would be shunned and lose their alpha spot. Dylan was not ready for that to happen.

Dylan hadn't always been one of the popular girls before the other girls had found her she had been teased for her bright red hair and bigger build but she knew that the PC hadn't taken her in just because she had a great personality. Her mother's fame and more importantly the gossip her mom told her were the main reasons for her acceptance into the A-List. They weren't even great friends they made fun of her for trying to be healthy and being herself. She wasn't prepared to go back to being a loser just because Massie Block was jealous.

She pulled out her phone and texted her newest contact. The girls have decided that you're going down. Watch your back tomorrow they can be vicious. She sent it quickly and thought once more of the ramifications of going against Massie.

Her phone vibrated. Thanks for the warning. You're a good friend.:)

Was she? She had literally just betrayed her friends to help a girl she had met exactly twice.

She powered off her phone, unwilling to read those haunting texts anymore and crawled into her comfortable bed. She put on her sleep mask and thought, _at least tomorrow won't be boring._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that. If you liked it leave a review I love them :)<strong>

**Anyone else have a 4 day weekend? I do and so far my favorite part was waking up at 10 o'clock and being to sit down and type this for you guys. **

**Also someone asked it this was going to be Clairington, and to answer that I haven't really thought about it honestly. :p**

**It's either going to Clairington or Clam, but what do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. Sorry for my Massie insult, I wish I could come up with good snarky retorts but...**

Chapter 4

Claire slid out of the luxurious leather seat and gave a snarky salute to Charlie who, with a serious face returned the gesture. She laughed as she turned her back on him and began the climb up the large stone steps to the intimidating Octavian County Day.

It was similar to a castle with huge grey stone walls with the cliché of ivy in long trestles curling up the exterior. Even the door was a great wooden door straight out of a medieval storybook. The roof was guarded by a collection of marble gargoyles. The courtyard was decorated with picturesque trees and a little pond surrounded by benches and tables. It was beautiful to say the least.

Claire took a deep breath and as she was about to make her big entrance she heard it.

"That's Claire Lyons!" The shrill voice screamed. Claire's head whipped around quickly as she searched for an exit from the encroaching mob.

Realizing there was no escape she simply sighed and began signing the scraps of paper shoved into her hand.

Claire looked up when she heard someone clearing their throat. She looked up straight into the amber eyes of none other than Massie Block.

"Kuh-Laire are you a bouncer?" Massie asked.

Claire was confused by the question and simply stared at her.

Not expecting a response Massie continued, "Then why aren't you letting anyone inside."

Claire looked down for a second and Massie began to glow at her little victory, but then Claire looked straight into her eyes and responded, "I'm sorry Miss I don't remember seeing your name. What was it again? Macy? Missy?"

Massie's mouth fell open in shock. No one talked back to her! She was the alpha! She started formulating a response but before she could get the right words the bell rang.

Claire simply shrugged her shoulder and wandered into the building with a horde of followers trailing behind her.

Massie couldn't believe what had just happened. She had been bested by an outsider someone she should've been able to easily crush under her Louis Vuitton shoes. She had just stood there while the blond haired celebrity had stolen her crown.

"Uhm Massie? I know you're probably super upset right now, but I really need to get to trig…" Kristen mentioned before she scurried through the stairs. Dylan added her excuse and followed Kristen into the school.

Alicia seemed to be the only one to understand what was at stake here. Massie wanted to thank her beta for showing such loyalty but she couldn't afford anymore shows of weakness today after the disaster that had just occurred.

They walked in silence down the long abandoned hall. Alicia exited first while Massie continued her trek. She slipped into her first period: Chemistry.

Massie was careful to sneak quietly in the room making sure the door didn't squeak as she entered. She moved quickly to the only empty seat in the room in the very back of the class surrounded by LBR's. She knew none of the Pretty Committee would be in this class as they had already compared schedules. She put her head down and began to yearn for the days before the new girl.

The teacher began to call role and Massie responded to her name and her head immediately fell back to the desk. It shot up again once she heard the teacher call "Claire Lyons?"

She was here. In her first period. Massie began to feel like crying, her once perfect day was completely ruined. The teacher even began to fawn over her famous student.

She breathed in deeply and lifted her head choosing to display what a perfectly poised young lady she was. The sight made her even more upset. Claire was in the middle of the room surrounded by admirers. They were complimenting her clothes and her hair. The teacher mentioned how much she loved her last movie.

Massie hated her life.

Claire was getting a massive headache. _Are these girls ever going to stop talking?_ They had been chatting nonstop since she had sat down. She had missed school when she was on set or in a photo shoot, but this was worse than having to hide her face walking to the grocery store at least then she wasn't trapped there for an entire hour. She just stared at the clock yearning for the clock to move a little faster, to stop its' mocking tick, tick, tick.

The teacher gave out a syllabus for the year and told them that they'd need a binder and a composition book, blah, blah, blah.

The class finally ended to a startling RRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG! Claire jumped at the noise, quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of the room before any of her fans could chase her.

She shuffled to her next class: Art. She walked into the room and was happy to see Dylan texting with an empty seat beside her. She walked up and put her bag down. Dylan looked up at the noise. Looked around the room quickly for any PC members, not finding any her face broke into a wide grin.

"Hey how's your first day going?" Dylan asked genuinely interested.

"Hellish." Claire responded.

Dylan laughed, "Sounds about right."

Class started and they had a good time sketching and chatting.

Claire left the class feeling a lot better about the day.

Her next class was World History with Kristen. When she said hi she was surprised that the blond girl didn't reciprocate. Kristen looked really uncomfortable when Claire sat down next to her. She kept talking to her and Kristen looked like she really wanted to answer but she restrained herself. This would be harder than she thought.

Next she had lunch. She looked around the room to find someone who she could stand.

The only people she knew were the Pretty Committee and some random fangirls. They were obviously not viable options.

She found a table with only one girl currently sitting at it. She walked slowly over and pulled out the chair.

"Hi I'm Claire. Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked the girl sitting across from her.

The girl shrugged and she sat.

"I'm Layne." She stuck out her hand and Claire shook it.

"You're in my chemistry class right?" Claire realized.

"Yeah I was there I was just going through some of my summer pictures, trying to forget that we're stuck in here for the next couple months."

Claire laughed and asked to see the pictures.

They began talking and Claire found herself really enjoying herself. Claire gave Layne her phone number and they made plans to hang out that weekend. When the lunch bell rang she made sure to tell the other girl that she would definitely be sitting there for the foreseeable future.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful she had some other classes and was able to meet a couple new people. Claire was ecstatic when she walked into her algebra class that had Layne and Dylan in it (Although the two did not seem to get along.). And she unfortunately had gym with the whole PC. She was sad that she couldn't hang out with Dylan but understood that the red headed girl wasn't quite ready to leave her friends.

With a final, jolting ring the day was over. Everyone rushed to the doors, hoping to a catch a breath of the waning summer.

The Pretty Committee sauntered out to the nice car that was taking them home, but nobody noticed them. They were old news.

* * *

><p><strong>So Claire 2- Massie 0.<strong>

**I know Claire's got to lose too, but when I imagine Massie or Claire losing I just know that Massie would be way more interesting to watch. **

**Anyway I have a week from hell. I have a symposium on Thursday and I should've been working on my abstract but instead I finished this for you guys. So you better review. ;)**

**I'll update when I get a chance hopefully by Friday.**

**The~Glitter~Girl **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay I wish that the reason I hadn't updated in so long was because I was too busy, but honestly I was being lazy and uninspired. I have been busy though, I'm gonna give you an update which you are of course free to skip. Since I last updated I've completed my housing application for college, found a roommate who's super awesome, saw the Book of Mormon with my bf, I now own ten albums on record, I organized a clothing drive and last weekend I qualified for state in solo singing. (WHOO!) So hopefully you guys can forgive me.**

**Anyways I've made you wait long enough so here you go, Chapter 5! A Massie-centric chapter!**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Echoed through the Block's mansion.

Massie was upset. This was supposed to be her year she had spent all of her freshmen year working to reach the top of the social heap. In one day it seemed that everything she had sacrificed to become the sophomore alpha and meant nothing and it was all because of the blond upstart.

Claire Lyons.

Claire would have to go down.

Massie pulled out her Mac and began a new document.

**How to take down a Lyon**

**Rumors**

**Infiltration**

**Utter Humiliation**

She wished she had more to add but for now it was a plan. She could work with that. The Pretty Committee could regain their position and even more importantly Massie could regain the alpha spot.

She was suddenly rather excited for the Friday Night Sleepover that would begin the downfall of her least favorite actress. First order of business would be getting rid of all movies starring the bitch and burning all magazines with her picture.

* * *

><p>The next day Massie got ready for her day with confidence. She was wearing her brand new white Adam Lippes lace mini skirt with a light blue blouse and a gray blazer. She had paired the look with a pair of long grey socks and her Burberry ankle boots. She put a light blue bow in her pin straight hair and complimented herself on her chic school girl look.<p>

She went down the stairs and found her usual breakfast on the table, a scoop of low fat vanilla yogurt with blueberries.

She probably wouldn't have eaten if her mom hadn't thrown a fit every time she had tried to skip the meal. At one point Massie's mom had even brought the doctor to their house after she had attempted to skip breakfast for the 4th day in a row.

She ate half of it and quickly ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair and makeup before she left for the day. She quickly smeared on a coat of her current favorite glossip girl flavor- Café au Lait

She then ran out to the car, where Isaac was waiting for her. She quickly got into the Range Rover and they drove to the Rivera estate.

Alicia was sitting on the porch when they got there. She of course looked as if she should be walking a runway rather than going to class. She was wearing a new black and white striped Lauren Ralph Lauren dress. She had chosen a pair of Black Christian Louboutin Open Toed Pumps and a red leather bucket bag for the makeup and hair brush she considered school supplies

Massie did a mock golf clap when she got into the car.

While they drove to pick up Dylan they gossiped about the rumors that they had heard of their classmates.

They arrived while Alicia was telling Massie about Strawberry McAdams attempt at going blond. They were both laughing at the pictures that Alicia had been able to acquire. Once they managed to breathe again Massie texted Dylan to come outside.

Dylan came out in a pair of light wash flare jeans, a flowing white Free People open shouldered poet shirt and light brown sandals. She had pulled back a braid of her wavy red hair and left the rest natural.

Massie and Alicia didn't say a word when she got in. This was not their usual Dylan. Their Dylan was not one for such a relaxed look. She almost never wore jeans and her hair was always carefully done, either straightened, curled or, when she was feeling especially lazy, in a bun.

They eventually shook off their shock and began to chat but the car was filled with a tense air as if everyone was keeping a secret. When they reached Kristen's apartments everyone let out a sharp breath.

Kristen was wearing a blue- green Alice and Olivia short belted jumpsuit with cork wedges. She had put her hair into a high ponytail and was carrying a messenger bag for her numerous books.

Everyone said a compliment when she got in. Kristen immediately noticed Dylan's outfit and the stifled conversation but chose to ignore it slowly the car ride returned to almost normal.

They stopped at Starbucks for their usual pick me up. Everyone ordered their regular drink and things were a lot more cheery once they had their caffeine.

They arrived at school and went to their usual relaxation place under a beautiful oak tree a few feet from the pond. It was one of the most coveted places on campus as it was in the best position to block the wind and protect against damaging sun effects it didn't help that it also had a perfect view of the varsity soccer and lacrosse fields.

Suddenly Massie Block felt happy. This was what she had earned, her conniving ways had paid off this was her school and she was the alpha. This was her kingdom.

Too quickly her moment of peace passed. The warning bell rang, warning them that they had exactly five minutes to get to class before they would be counted tardy. She groaned as she picked herself up from the stone bench. The Pretty Committee said their hasty goodbyes as they all ran to grab supplies out of their lockers and get to class on time.

When Massie got to class she sat down in the center of the room and began a conversation with a girl named Allison about their summers.

About a minute into the conversation Claire walked into the room and sat down next to Layne Abely, of all people. They struck up conversation about something and were immediately laughing.

The bell rang and the conversation all began to fade away as the teacher stood up.

"Alright everyone, today you will be assigned to your lab partner for this semester. I have already chosen them so do not bother coming in later to complain about them." After the obligatory groans she continued. She began to call out names.

When she announced, "Layne and Sierra," Claire was disappointed.

When she said, "Claire and Massie," she was regretting her decision to go back to school.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it and are gonna leave me a review, because I love to hear from you guys. <strong>

**Again I'm really sorry for how long it took. I'm gonna try to be better about it. But the reviews are what really inspire me so the more of those I get the faster it'll be updated.**

**The~Glitter~Girl**


End file.
